Wash Buckler
Wash Buckler is a fanmade playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U / for Nintendo 3DS. He represents the Skylanders franchise within the Smash universe. Wash Buckler was once an orphan Mermasquid who grew up on one of the roughest pirate ships in all of Skylands. Unlike his fellow pirating comrades, he had some other ideas for the future of pirating than pillaging and plundering. And by time, he had gained the respect of his crew and he finally convinced them that they had not to be evil pirates. So they turned good and from that point forward, only performed good deeds, much to the resentment of other pirate crews who tried to sabotage Wash Buckler, but luckily to no avail. When inhaled by Kirby, latter gains Wash Buckler's "mustache", "legs" and hat. Attributes Moveset *'Neutral Attack -' Slices three times with his sword and finishes with an upperslice, 3%, 3%, 3%, 4% (13% in total) *'Forward Tilt -' Stabs forwards, 5% *'Up Tilt - '''Stabs upwards, 4%, good for juggling *'Down Tilt -''' Spins around once, 6%, blocks projectiles *'Dash Attack -' Uses his tentacles to slab his opponents, 5% *'Up Smash -' Spins around himself and shoots with his gun upwards, 8% *'Forward Smash -' Charges and spins around sidewards, 7%, medium knockback *'Down Smash -' Spins around himself with increased tentacles, 9% *'Neutral Aerial - '''Strikes with his sword once, 4% *'Forward Aerial - Shoots with his gun, 5% *'Back Aerial -' Hits with his tentacles, 5% *'Up Aerial -' Does a salto and hits with his tentacles upwards, 6% *'Down Aerial - '''Hits with his tentacles downwards multiple times, 9% *'Grab Aerial - 'Uses his tentacles to grab his opponent *'Pummel - 'Punches twice while his tentacles are holding his opponent, 3% per second *'Forward Throw - ' *'Back Throw - 'Whirls around and throws his opponent out, 8% *'Up Throw - 'Knocks his opponent to the ground who bounces into the air, 7% *'Down Throw - 'Jumps up, throws his opponent beneath him and finishes with several slabs from his tentacles *'Floor Back -''' *'Floor Front -' *'Edge (< 100%) -' *'Edge (100% +) -' *'Neutral Special Move -' Charges his gun and shoots, 5% - 14%, medium knockback *'Forward Special Move -' Shoots a piranha filled bubble at his opponents, 8%, does 2% per damage if one is hit by a piranha *'Up Special Move -' Creates some bubbles that start floating upwards popping up when touched, 3% per bubble *'Down Special Move -' Dashes forwards using his tentacles, 10% *'Final Smash -' '''Tree Rex - Wash Buckler is replaced by a Tree Rex figurine that stomps the stage and punches the opponents and does a lot of damage. However, Tree Rex is also vulnerable and can be thrown offstage which still counts. Taunts *Up: Rises his saber and laughs at it. *Down: Looks at his gun and shoots unwillingly almost hitting himself in the process *Side: Does a breakdance spin and laughs Idle Poses *Looks around and one of his tentacles lifts his upper body upwards splitting up his body Cheer *Wash *clap* *clap* *clap* Buckler Intro *A portal is shown on the ground on which a Wash Buckler figurine is put. Wash Buckler then comes to life and glares at his opponents. Event Matches *TBA Costumes *Red: Wash Buckler becomes red and his hat becomes brown *Green: Wash Buckler becomes green and his hat gets golden *White: Wash Buckler becomes white and his hat gets black *Yellow: Wash Buckler becomes yellow and his hat green *Black: Wash Bucklers becomes all silver (referencing his bronze form) Trivia Category:Golden8King Category:Characters